


Oral Fixation

by MsThunderFrost



Series: Because the World Needs More Daddy!Cable [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Suicidal Thoughts, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: Wade seeks comfort in his Daddy after a particularly bad mental health day. Cable doesn't mind Wade sucking and biting on his chest if it keeps that beautiful mouth of his occupied for awhile.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This started as Wade loving on Cable's beautiful chest and turned into porn. I don't even know what to say anymore.

“Wade… _Wade_ …” Cable’s metal hand is on his shoulder, attempting to ease him away from where he’s managed to burrow underneath the older man’s light blue t-shirt and latch onto his nipple. “We’re in the living room, for Christ’s sake!”

“Mmm, Daddy…” Wade whines, holding onto Cable with a surprising amount of force. His nails are drawing blood to the surface in little crescent half-moons, “S-Stop it. Need you.” His voice is hoarse and scratchy, like he’s been crying.

“Poor baby… You’ve had an exceptionally bad day, haven’t you?” He rumbles. If he could, he’d stay right where he was, letting Wade glean whatever comfort he seemed to find in abusing his sensitive nub.

Wade doesn’t answer, which is answer enough for Cable. Instead, he reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. “Drew you a picture, Daddy.”

Cable stops attempting to disengage his boy long enough to smooth out the picture, “It’s a… lovely picture, honey.”

“It’s you, and me, and Ness, ‘cept Ness is on the floor ‘cause she’s dead and she’s all red ‘cause she’s covered in blood and -,”

Cable squeezes his shoulder, his touch this side of painful. “Breathe, baby. You’re gonna hyperventilate if you keep this up.”

It takes a few minutes, but soon, Wade takes a deep, shuddering breath and latches onto Cable’s nipple once more. He suckles _hard_ , taking the erect nub between his teeth and biting down to the point where it was almost hurt. Cable is becoming increasingly more aware of the time. Although the mansion was suspiciously vacant most of the time, save for the same five losers who seemed to have nothing better to do with their time than babysit his moronic, suicidal lover, it was almost guaranteed that someone would be sniffing around the common area in time for dinner.

As if on cue, Russell pops his head into the common area, his mouth open and a jumble of indecipherable words pouring out. His eyes widen comically when he sees Wade there, suckling away at Cable’s chest, and he’s all geared up to keen like a frightened cat when Cable _growls_. The boy skitters away with his tail between his legs, like he just watched the Juggernaut eviscerate a small, fluffy animal. Wade continues to massage the tender bud between his lips, utterly oblivious.

Once upon a time, he’d wondered what it was about his nipple that enamored Wade so. He’d wondered if it was some sort of weird carry-over from Vanessa, like Big Red – it used to creep him out that the strap-on that Wade had used with his dead fiancé had a special place of honor on his dresser, which had, at some point, become _their_ dresser – but he was beginning to think that it was merely an extension of the man’s oral fixation. And hey, if it keeps the merc quiet…

“Alright, alright, hold on…” once it becomes clear that Wade isn’t about to release him anytime soon, he decides that its high time to move their little party into the bedroom. “You wanna tell me what brought this on?”

In lieu of answer, Wade wraps his legs around Cable’s waist, moaning softly when Cable’s strong, flesh and blood hand, came to rest on the firm globes of his ass. Wade draws back just enough to lick a wet strip over his dark, swollen areola… he moves higher onto his pec, beginning to suckle a dark bruise onto the smooth, pale skin. Cable draws in a shaky breath and attempts to steady himself, certain that he’d never hear the end of it if he dropped the damn butt plug, more commonly known as Wade Wilson, because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

They make it into the bedroom by sheer force of will alone, and Cable kicks the door shut with a bit more force than necessary. _That_ seems to be the straw that breaks the camel’s back, because he can feel a full-body shudder wrack the boy in his arms, before his bare skin starts to become uncomfortably wet with tears. With a sigh, he plops down onto the foot of the bed and once again attempts to dislodge the merc. He earns a heartbroken look for his efforts.

“The old geezer said you’d been shot on your last mission.” Wade says suddenly, his scarred fingers tapping just above where Cable’s heart would be. “I wasn’t worried. Bullets spontaneously combust in your presence, after all.”

Cable raises an eyebrow, “I’m like, almost _entirely_ sure that that is not how that works. At all.”

“Even nature bends to your will*.” Wade continues, referencing the rescue mission they’d undertaken two weeks before. One blast from Cable’s blaster had almost completely uprooted a tree. Wade had gotten handsy once the kid was safely reunited with his parents and well… the entire tree had ended up collapsing into the lake.

“Wade, listen to me. I. Am. Fine.” Cable says, his voice soft yet firm.

Wade pouts, “Yeah, I can clearly see that, now. But… I don’t know… Dom was telling me about how art therapy would help with the depression and I just started doodling and I don’t… I didn’t think I was having that bad of a day.”

“Did it remind you of her?” Cable asks suddenly.

The merc cocks his head to the side, his hand moving up to massage Cable’s abused pec. The skin is peppered with bruises, and feeling those rough fingers pressing into the aching flesh should not feel so good. “What the what, now?”

“You never worked through what happened to her, never got past the stage where you blamed yourself for her death. So when you heard about my getting hurt, it scared you because you weren’t there to throw your dumbass in front of the bullet for me.”

It’s more than understandable that Wade wasn’t the same since Vanessa’s death. Hell, in the week following her death, he’d attempted to kill himself no less than three times, and probably would’ve succeeded if it wasn’t for Cable’s bleeding heart. And now, months later, the lack of closure tended to rear its ugly head in these sort of days. Wade might not be lying on top of five cylinders worth of explosives and contemplating how Wolverine had practically fucked over the X-Men franchise forever and a day by up and dying at the end of _Logan_ , but the pictures told an equally troubling story.

Wade is licking his way across Cable’s chest, apparently utterly disinterested in the turn that the conversation has taken. He scrapes his teeth along the sensitive metal of his TO infected arm, earning a hiss and a shiver from the smaller man beneath him. Suddenly, something hard and thick is pressing into Wade’s leg, and the younger man smirks. Rolling his hips slowly, sensually against the other man, he murmurs into his chest:

“Is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Scarred fingers press _hard_ into the metal wiring of his arm, and he’s biting his bottom lip so hard that blood is bubbling to the surface.

“That’s a knife.” Cable answers once he’d finally managed to regain some level of composure. “Keep talking, and I’ll shove it in your dick.” Wade laughs at the flimsy threat – by now, they’d realized that they’d _both_ enjoy that particular act.

“Aww, I knew that you care.” Wade says, and he seems to smile for the first time since Cable had stumbled in, still bloody and worn from the mission that had caused all this mess.

Wade shifts in his lap so that he can easily reach the growing bulge in Cable’s cargo shorts, and begins to palm roughly at the throbbing, blood-filled flesh. Cable groans, but the sound suddenly morphs into a high-pitched keen as Wade’s mouth latches onto his nipple once more. With his free hand, he firmly massages the older man’s straining pectoral muscle, pressing hard enough that the pleasure begins to run this side of painful. His hand skirts dangerously close to his still-healing wound and Cable is suddenly drawing away, attempting to shield his still healing body from the abuse, but Wade is faster.

He presses a tender kiss to the very outer edge of the wound, before licking a thick, sloppy strip all the way to the section of his chest where skin fused with metal. The hand on Cable’s clothing-covered cock has been replaced with Wade’s equally interested and mostly-covered erection. He’s rocking back and forth with abandon, his scarred face twisted into an expression that Cable can only describe as perfection. He can feel his perfectly coiffed composure slipping between his fingers as the rough material of his cargo shorts rubbed against his thick, throbbing dick.

Cable cums embarrassingly quickly, shuddering as the tight knot of pleasure building in his belly _bursts_. Wetness spreads along the front of his pants, and Wade chuckles softly, looking for all the world like he’s about to make some snarky comment about the ‘old man’s equipment not working like it used to’. But then, suddenly, Cable is gently disengaging him from his nipple and locking lips with him so roughly he can taste blood on his tongue. The reaction is practically instantaneous.

He can feel the wetness of Wade’s spend as it spreads across the front of his sweatpants. “Fuck, Daddy.” He’s breathing heavily, “How the fuck did this even turn into an E rated fic? The nipple-sucking was M at best.”

It isn’t until his brain came back online from the terrific orgasm he’d just had that he realized the absurdity of Wade’s statement. “What the hell are you talking about, now?”

Wade decides to change his tactic, “I think you like it when I abuse your chest.”

Cable rolls his eyes, “I like it when you’re quiet.”

“C’mon, Daddy. Don’t be an old fart.” Wade teases, earning a particularly rough shove from the older man. “Okay, alright, I deserved that one. But are you honestly gonna tell me you don’t like it when I do this..?”

He jabs his fingers into the metal workings of his TO infected arm, and he can feel the older man’s spent cock give a soft twitch of appreciation. “Fuck off, Wade.”

Wade obliges, before settling himself across Cable’s lap like a feint damsel. “I just want you to know… I do feel better.”

“Good.” Cable says, pressing a soft, almost loving kiss to the younger man’s temple. “I’m glad. I don’t think that my pec could handle much more of your ‘love’.”

Wade lick a wet strip across his bruised flesh, earning a grunt from the older man. “Is that so, Daddy?”

“You’re such a fucking dumbass.”

“And you’re a masochist.” Wade murmurs, “Besides, you know that you love me.”

Cable sighs, “Yeah, I guess I kinda do.”

 

 


End file.
